


details

by GingerGinny



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Staring, This is very short, Wow, this is literally so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerGinny/pseuds/GingerGinny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America noticed details; Canada noticed actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	details

**Author's Note:**

> A warm up from the other day that came out better than expected.

There was something about the way Canada looked that drove America wild. The wavy, honey blond hair and the somehow feminine masculinity gave America butterflies.

“But due to the fluctuating currency value, I’m afraid that…”

America couldn’t have given less of a shit who was talking at that particular moment. It was Lithuania droning on about, hell, something America would probably read about later in a yellow folder from his boss. Currency, values, something about royalty-

What mattered truly in that moment was the way a perfect rectangle of sunlight was hitting Canada’s jaw line. It made his skin luminescent and his hair dreamy, and even across the wide conference table America could see the thin glow of peach fuzz on Canada’s cheeks. The rectangle started a little past Canada’s chin and up the side of his face, turned to listen to Lithuania with rapt attention.

To anyone staring not at Canada but at America, it’d just seem like the American was doing what he did best; being an asshole. Spacing off with his eyes practically glazed over, one elbow on the table with his head in his hand and paying zero attention to the speaker. Because Canada was beautiful and seated across from him, and America made a note to thank France later for the perfect seating arrangement.

* * *

 

He was supposed to be paying attention to the speech about changing currency values, taking pretty little notes that he’d file away and review later. Loopy script circled the borders of his yellow legal notepad; meaningless spirals that only proved that his pen was working fine and indented his paper.

America was looking at him again.

The speech wasn’t that important.

Canada could feel the starry eyes on him from across the room.

The light flooded in from the windows, but a shadow fell across America’s face. His hair shone in the sunlight behind him, fanning out like a halo. Golden strands in the light that turned dirty blond in the shadows, perfectly mussed up like he’d positioned every strand for optimal sunlight catching. It looked soft and touchable and perfectly velvety.

He missed most of the glances America spared him; briefly catching the other man’s eyes before they diverted back to the speaker. Subtlety was not one of America’s skills.

In a room full of stuffy suited nations, America stood out like a king. The back-lit tan skin contrasted his white suit shirt and ran over the statuesque muscles underneath, the bright eyes above staring Canada down like he was something to eat.

He was so obviously staring; eyes half-lidded, lips softly parted, glasses perched on the end of his nose. He didn’t clap when the speech ended and someone else went up, or when the person next to him coughed abruptly. He’d shift every so often, balancing his chin different ways on his hand. Focused and distracted at the same time-

Canada was glad France let him set up the seating.


End file.
